Silent Voice
by amaliacygna
Summary: Pemuda yang pendiam. Tapi sebenarnya tidak, dia itu akan menjadi seorang yang 'cerewet' ketika kau sudah mengenalnya dekat. Eremika fic.. maapkeun, summary nya agak gaje


**Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime isayama**

**Rated fiction T**

**Warn : eremika fic, modern AU.**

**This story is mine**

**Enjoy**

*

Memilih berjalan kaki ke tempat sarapan pagi bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ditambah masih sedikitnya orang yang berlalu lalang, tingkat kebisingan masih rendah dan pemandangan di pagi hari menjadi bonus yang jarang didapatkan.

Matahari masih malu-malu menyapa, sisa-sisa kabut semalam masih tersebar di sepanjang jalanan. Kedua tangan Mikasa terbenam di saku jaket yang di kenakan. Umumnya toko makanan masih sedikit yang buka, karena sepagi ini mereka kebanyakan masih berkutat menyiapkannya di dapur. Oleh karena itu Mikasa bisa mencium aroma roti begel yang masih terpanggang dan belum keluar dari oven begitu menggugah untuk dicicipi. Suara minyak goreng yang tengah memasak makanan, dan suara peralatan dapur yang tengah berkutat dengan pemiliknya.

Disinilah poin pentingnya, gadis Ackerman itu sudah terbiasa keluar sepagi ini hanya untuk mampir dan menjadi pelanggan pertama yang mengunjungi sebuah kedai yang berada di ujung perempatan jalan. Kedai teh sederhana yang menjadi tempat kesukaanya, menikmati secangkir teh camomile di temani setumpuk panekuk dengan perisa aple. Memilih tempat di ujung lantas menghabiskan waktu berkutat dengan laptop, meneruskan pekerjaan yang membutuhkan inspirasi. Jika Mikasa kehabisannya, maka habis sudah juga pendapatan dirinya. Ya, Mikasa Ackerman adalah seorang penulis yang tengah menyelesaikan sebuah karyanya yang ia akui kali ini memiliki tema yang berat.

Seorang pemuda jangkung yang memakai apron dan membawa sebuah note catatan menghampiri si Surai eboni. Dia mengetuk-ngetuk meja menggunakan bolpoin yang dibawanya. Sejenak pandangan Mikasa bertemu dengan pemilik zambrud itu dan tersenyum setelah tau siapa yang telah mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Selamat pagi, Eren.." Sapanya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia menunjuk buku catatan yang dibawanya meminta Mikasa agar memesan terlebih dahulu. Ia mengerti isyarat itu dan mulai memesan.

"Teh camomile dan panekuk perisa apel."

Eren mengangguk dan memberi isyarat agar Mikasa menunggu. Setelah itu dia pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan.

Pemuda yang pendiam, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Dia itu amat periang dan bersemangat setiap kali "berbicara" dengan Mikasa. Bukan suara yang keluar dari mulutnya, dia menyampaikan kata-kata menggunakan gerakan bahasa isyarat yang Mikasa mengerti dan kadang menggunakan tulisan jika bahasa itu tidak Mikasa tangkap. Dia adalah seorang tuna wicara. Eren Jaeger nama lengkapnya. Bekerja di kedai milik pamannya ini sejak setahun yang lalu. Tepat dihari ketika si gadis Ackerman pertama kalinya mengunjungi kedai ini.

Saat itu, dengan kikuk Eren menghampiri Mikasa sambil menunjukkan catatan yang berisikan pertanyaan. Mikasa membacanya, agak aneh juga biasanya pelayan akan bertanya langsung tanpa menggunakan catatan. Mikasa diam saja dan menyebutkan pesanan. Awalnya Mikasa menghiraukan pemuda yang tak pernah bicara yang melayaninya itu. Namun semakin sering Mikasa berkunjung, rasa penasaran itu semakin besar dan ia memutuskan untuk bertanya. Dari sana Mikasa ketahui, nama pemuda itu dan mengapa ia tidak pernah berbicara padanya atau pada semua orang. Sejak saat itu, kalian menjadi teman baik.

Eren datang dan membawa pesanan, ia meletakkan nya di meja dan menarik kursi di depan Mikasa lantas duduk.

"Terima kasih.." ujar Mikasa, ia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Sebaliknya Mikasa akan merasa sangat senang ditemani Eren, biasanya pemuda itu banyak "bicara" dan "cerewet" membicarakan semua hal dan membuat ia sejenak melupakan tulisan yang membikin stres. Karena Mikasa merupakan pelanggan pertama yang berkunjung, Eren tidak perlu melayani pengunjung lain, kalian bebas mengobrol tanpa gangguan.

Eren mengetahui pekerjaan Mikasa sebagai seorang penulis, terkadang dia juga menyampaikan ide jika Mikasa bertanya padanya dan itu akan menjadi inspirasi tulisan berikutnya. Tidak, bukan ide Eren yang menjadi inspirasinya, melainkan Eren sendiri adalah inspirasi untuk Mikasa.

Hari itu, Eren meminta sesuatu yang tak biasa, dengan gerakan isyarat yang bersemangat dia mengajak Mikasa untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke suatu tempat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Mikasa sedikit terkejut mendengar ajakan itu darinya. Si Surai eboni mengambil cangkir teh yang sejak tadi membisu dan mulai menyesap cairan itu.

Eren terdiam. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan apa itu? Pipinya tidak sedang merona kan? tiba-tiba jantung Mikasa berdetak dengan kencang hanya dengan melihat Eren sedang merona, dia terlihat imut.

Segera Eren menulis di note miliknya, ada apa ini? Biasanya dia akan mengatakan dengan isyarat?

"_Kau adalah satu-satunya sahabatku, aku ingin seperti yang lain, jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatnya. Aku tidak pernah melakukan nya."_

Setelah membacanya Mikasa tersenyum pada Eren, begitu. Pemuda Brunette di hadapannya ini sedang kesepian rupanya. Sebagai sahabat Mikasa tidak akan membuat Eren kesepian. Lagi pula selama ini kalian berdua hanya bertemu di kedai, belum pernah pergi bersama. Ini akan menjadi momen pertama kalinya kalian jalan-jalan bersama. Dengan senang hati Mikasa mengiyakan dan Eren terlihat amat gembira karenanya.

Deadline tulisan semakin dekat dan setiap pagi kebiasaan Mikasa belum berubah. Eren semakin gencar menyemangati dan kadang berkomentar tentang tulisan Mikasa. Dia tidak menyadari kalau tokoh utama di dalam cerita itu terinspirasi darinya. Biarlah, toh Mikasa tidak pernah menceritakan dari mana inspirasi itu datang.

Pagi berikutnya datang seperti hembusan angin dingin yang menerobos di balik jendela, musim dingin mulai menyapa, syal dan mantel semakin berlapis dikenakan. Untuk pertama kalinya pagi ini Mikasa tidak mengunjungi kedai itu. Salahkan deadline tulisan yang mepet. Pagi ini juga Mikasa harus menyerahkan tulisannya pada penerbit. Untunglah saja mikasa berhasil menyelesaikannya tepat waktu, ia lega tak mendapat ceramahan pagi-pagi.

Setelah semua berkas dimasukkan ke dalam tas, Mikasa bergegas keluar dari kamar kos dan menguncinya dari luar. Berjalan cepat menuju halte terdekat, setiap kali angin berhembus, Mikasa semakin merapatkan syal yang digunakan saat itu. Halte sudah terlihat, tinggal menyebrang jalan dan Mikasa akan sampai di sana.

Lampu berganti warna menjadi hijau, Mikasa menyebrang dengan tergesa, tak menyadari dari arah kanan sebuah sepeda motor melaju dengan cepat dan menabraknya.

Huft, hanya hampir untungnya. Mikasa menatap penuh kekesalan pada si pengendara dan melanjutkan langkah tergesa menuju halte. Menunggu bis pertama muncul dan menaikinya. Duduk di salah satu kursi kau merasakan handphone miliknya bergetar. Satu pesan masuk dan pesan itu dari pihak penerbit.

Setelah membacanya rasanya Mikasa ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin sekarang juga. Pasalnya pesan itu berbunyi deadline dari tulisannya di undur karena pihak editor hari ini sedang tidak ada di tempat. Jadi Mikasa bisa menyerahkan tulisannua Minggu depan. Demi puding coklat, Mikasa merasa sangat kesal, rasanya percuma saja ia panik sepanjang pagi ini dan terburu buru menuju tempat penerbit bahkan tanpa sempat pergi ke kedai teh itu hanya untuk mendapati kabar bahwa editor mengundur deadline tulisan. Menyebalkan.

Akhirnya, karena mikasa terlanjur naik bis, ia memutuskan untuk turun di halte berikutnya dan setelah itu menaiki bis untuk kembali lagi ke halte pertama dan pulang. Setelah itu mungkin pergi ke kedai tidak masalah. Untuk hari ini saja Mikasa kesiangan dan mungkin Eren akan menanyai hal itu.

Lonceng kecil berkerincing ketika Mikasa membuka pintu kedai. Sudah ada beberapa pengunjung yang datang karena hari sudah lumayan siang. Tapi tempat di pojok itu masih tetap kosong. Mikasa berjalan kesana dan duduk di kursi itu. Menunggu Eren datang, ia memperhatikan sekitar. Sepertinya kedai ini ramai di siang hari, hanya karena Mikasa terbiasa datang pagi dan ketika orang-orang belum banyak yang datang. Mikasa jadi tidak menyadari kepopuleran dari kedai ini yang begitu tinggi. Cita rasa teh yang berbeda dari yang lain menjadi hal yang menarik tersendiri disini, wajar jika banyak orang yang menyukainya termasuk dirinya.

Setengah jam berlalu, Eren belum juga muncul. Jika dipikir-pikir, sejak tadi yang melayani pengunjung bukan dia, tapi seorang pemuda lain berambut pirang. Apa hari ini Eren tidak masuk kerja? Apa dia sakit?

Mikasa mencoba untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi dan ternyata Eren tidak datang. Kenapa dia tidak masuk? Kalaupun sakit pasti Eren akan mengabarinya. Mikasa belum memesan apapun sejak tadi dan sepertinya si pirang pengganti Eren pun tidak berniat mendatangi meja dan mencatat pesanan, biarlah toh Mikasa hanya ingin bertemu Eren. Walaupun dia sekarang tidak masuk, mungkin Eren mempunyai urusan lain yang tidak bisa di tunda dan lupa mengabari Mikasa. Ya pasti begitu. Ia mencoba berfikir positif. Akhirnya Mikasa memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari semakin beranjak siang dan panas.

Mikasa memasuki kosan dengan lesu. Saat melihat kasur ia langsung membanting tubuh ke atasnya tanpa sempat berganti baju. Rasanya sangat lelah, padahal ia tidak melakukan hal yang berlebihan hari ini. Mata terasa semakin berat dan Mikasa pun tertidur.

_Eren .._

_Mikasa mencoba memanggil pemuda yang sedang memunggunginya itu. Mukasa tau di adalah Eren temannya. Tapi Eren tetap bergeming. Punggung itu terlihat kokoh dan rapuh di saat yang bersamaan. Dari jarak seperti ini mikasa bisa melihat getara kecil di bahunya itu. Apa dia sedang menangis. Ada apa? Gerakan tangan Eren mengusap matanya semakin memperjelas kalau dia memang sedang menangis._

_Ada apa Eren?_

_Kenapa kau menangis?_

_Seiring waktu berjalan, tubuh Mikasa semakin menghilang dan transparan, Mikasa berteriak memanggil Eren tapi ia tidak bisa karena suaranya ikut menghilang bersama tubuh yang berubah menjadi serpihan dan terbang terbawa angin._

Mata yang terpejam itu terbuka dan hal yang menyambut Mikasa pertama kali adalah kegelapan. Mikasa ketiduran sampai larut malam dan belum menyalakan lampu. Ia menyentuh mata yang basah, apa tadi dirinya menangis? Apa maksud dari mimpi barusan?

Mencoba menghiraukannya, Mikasa bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyalakan lampu kosan. Setelah itu ia mandi dan menyiapkan makan malam untuknya sendiri. Mimpi tadi terlalu aneh, mikasa masih memikirkannya. Baiklah sudah diputuskan besok pagi Mikasa akan bertanya pada Eren kenapa dia tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Jika Eren sedang mempunyai masalah maka ia akan membantunya. Tekadnya dalam hati.

Keesokan pagi, sesuai yang Mikasa rencanakan. Seperti biasa Mikasa akan menjadi pelanggan pertama yang datang. Duduk di pojok dan menunggu Eren datang. Kali ini ia tidak membawa laptop karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Kedai ini masih sepi, seperti biasanya Mikasa datang. Jujur saat kemarin Mikasa melihat kedai ini ramai ia merasa lebih nyaman, tapi ketidakhadiran pemuda Brunette itu di sini rasanya berbeda. Mikasa melihat paman pemilik kedai itu sedang mengelap meja receptionis dan seorang pemuda pirang yang kemarin menggantikan Eren. Mereka berlaku seperti tidak melihatnya saja. Biarlah, toh ia juga sedang menunggu Eren dan belum mau memesan sekarang. Pikir Mikasa tak mengindahkan.

Hari ini Eren tidak datang, dan besoknya kemudian besoknya lagi. 4 hari Eren tidak masuk kerja, ada apa? Mikasa gemas ingin tahu kemana Eren pergi selama 4 hari ini. Apa dia menghindarinya? Tidak mungkin, kalian tidak memiliki masalah. Apa Eren yang sedang memiliki masalah? Mengingat hanya sedikitnya orang uang Mikasa kenal di kota ini, kehilangan Eren selama itu membuatnya merasa kesepian. Ah Mikasa baru teringat sesuatu, paman pemilik kedai itu kan paman Eren kenapa ia tidak bertanya saja padanya. Ya, ia baru kepikiran mengenai hal ini. Baiklah besok pagi Mikasa akan bertanya padanya.

Pagi datang menjemput, sesuatu terjadi di pagi yang dingin ini. Kedai itu tidak buka. Papan bertuliskan close masih bertengger di pintu masuk. Lampu kedai tidak menyala. Apa mereka mengubah jam buka kedai? Mikasa celingukan dan tidak mendapati seorang pun disana. Mungkin memang jam buka telah berubah, baiklah Mikasa memutuskan untuk duduk di depan halaman kedai itu yang terdapat bangku panjang menunggu kedai buka.

Ia menunggu. 15 menit berjalan menjadi 30 menit. 30 menit berjalan menjadi satu jam dan begitu terus hingga Mikasa tidak lagi menghitung menit-menit yang sudah terlewat. Matahari meninggi di atas sana, tapi Mikasa tetap tidak beranjak. Sesuatu memberitahunya kalau akan ada orang yang datang. Maka ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi.

Suara lubang kunci yang berputar membuat Mikasa terbangun dari tidur. Karena terlalu lama menunggu ia merasakan kantuk dan tanpa sengaja tertidur di bangku ini. Sadar ada yang datang Mikasa bangun dan mendapati Eren tengah berkutat dengan kunci di pintu kedai.

"Eren.." panggilnya.

Pemuda jangkung itu menoleh dan Mikasa mendapati ekspresi wajahnya yang terkejut. Agak berlebihan menurutnya, apa dia tidak melihat Mikasa yang tadi tertidur di bangku ini?

_Klang.._

Eren menjatuhkan kunci yang sedari tadi di genggamnya saat melihat Mikasa. Mikasa berjalan ke arahnya dan mengambil kunci itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Eren yang bergeming.

"Ini.." ujar Mikasa.

Uluran tangan Mikasa yang membawa kunci tak di gubris sama sekali oleh Eren. Pemuda itu masih menatap penuh keterkejutan padanya. Mau tidak mau Mikasa merasa heran, ada yang aneh kah? Mikasa tersenyum kikuk.

Tunggu dulu, mata emerald Eren yang biasanya bercahaya kali ini sedikit meredup dengan genangan air mata yang siap tumpah menggelayut di sana. Mikasa terkejut.

"Eren, kau menangis? Kenapa? Ceritakan padaku."

Tanpa menjawab, Eren langsung memeluk Mikasa erat, sikapnya agak aneh hari ini, sesuatu pasti sedang terjadi pada Eren. Mikasa membalas pelukan pemuda itu. Ia merasakan basah di baju karena air matanya.

"Hei, ada apa?"

Ujar Mikasa mengusap punggung pemuda Brunette itu.

Merasa sedikit tenang, Eren melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air matanya sendiri.

"_Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini, bukankah..."_ Eren tak melanjutkan isyaratnya.

"Hm? Tentu saja aku menunggu kedai ini buka, tak kusangka jam bukanya sudah berubah dan...Yah, aku menunggumu juga, kau menghilang selama 4 hari, kemana saja?" Tanyanya.

Entah Mikasa tidak mengerti dengan Eren hari ini. Dia mengajaknya duduk kembali di bangku depan kedai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan.

Tiba-tiba Eren menggenggam tangan Mikasa dan seperti tengah menelitinya, sendu masih terpasang di wajahnya. Dan seketika dia terkejutkan oleh sesuatu.

_"Seharusnya.. kau tidak berada di sini." Isyaratnya._

"Hah? A-apa maksudmu?"

Eren terdiam. Mikasa menunggunya menjelaskan. Tapi di detik berikutnya Eren mengajak Mikasa pergi dari kedai ini dan berjalan ke suatu tempat.

_"Aku akan menjelaskannya saat kita sudah sampai."_

Sebelum pergi terlalu jauh Eren membeli seikat bunga Lily dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Mikasa banyak bertanya dan Eren hanya menjawab sekenanya. Merasa di acuhkan, Mikasa memutuskan diam hingga kalian sampai di tempat yang di tuju.

Ini...

Pemakaman?

"Kau ingin berziarah pada seseorang Eren?"

Tanya mikasa dan Eren mengangguk.

Setelah berkeliling mencari nama nisan yang di maksud Eren meletakkan bunga yang tadi dia beli di sebuah nisan yang terlihat masih baru. Pemandangan ini.. kau merasakan deja vu saat ini juga. Eren menoleh kepada mikasa dan memberi isyarat agar ia mendekat. Tanpa disuruh sejak tadi Mikasa sudah membaca nama siapa yang tertera di nisan itu.

**Mikasa Ackerman**

"Apa? Apa maksudnya ini. Kenapa namaku ada di sana.. Eren jelaskan sesuatu.."

Eren berjalan mendekati Mikasa, dia membelai lembut wajah mimasa dan mulai berisyarat menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Empat hari yang lalu, Eren dengan menaiki sepedanya tergesa mengayuh kendaraan tersebut untuk mencapai sebuah toko persediaan bahan masakan. Persediaan di toko habis, dan sang paman menyuruhnya untuk berbelanja. Tanpa sengaja, dia melihat orang berkerumun. Karena penasaran Eren memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dan firasat buruk menggelayuti saat itu.

Baju yang familiar dan tas yang tidak asing, orang itu..

Adalah Mikasa.

Tanpa mengindahkan orang lain, Eren segera menghampiri Mikasa Yang saat itu sudah tidak berdaya. Dia menangis dan mencoba memanggil nama Mikasa beberapa kali namun hanya suara sengau yang dapat dia keluarkan meminta pertolongan melihat kondisi mikasa yang parah dan darah yang tak berhenti mengalir dari kepalanya.

Ambulance datang tak berapa lama kemudian, Eren memaksa untuk ikut karena hanya dialah yang mengenal Mikasa di kota ini. Eren menemani mikasa hingga ke ruang sakit. Tak henti dia merapalkan doa agar Mikasa masih bisa terselamatkan dan mencoba menguatkan Mikasa yang kritis di dalam hatinya.

Di ruang ICU, Mikasa di tangani, dengan sabar Eren menunggu. Dia duduk di bangku sambil memeluk tas milik Mikasa yang ia bawa pagi itu. Menit berlalu, akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruangan itu dan membawa kabar buruk bagi Eren.

Mikasa meninggal dunia, nyawanya tak tertolong karena kepala mikasa membentur aspal keras sekali, pendarahan tidak bisa dihentikan dan dokter tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Eren terduduk dan merasakan untuk kesekian kalinya kehilangan orang yang di sayangi. Mikasa amat berarti baginya. Orang yang menerima Eren apa adanya telah tiada lagi, hal itu membuat Eren terpukul dan memutuskan untuk tidak masuk kerja untuk beberapa hari.

Di hari pemakaman, hanya Eren dan pamannya yang kau kenal datang, orang lain dari pihak rumah sakit hanya membantu untuk meringankan urusan dan administratif mengenai pemakaman. Sisanya tak ada yang lain, Mikasa Ackerman tak mempunyai sanak saudara lain.

Mikasa tertegun melihat isyarat Eren yang menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Itu menjelaskan kenapa Eren tidak datang ke kedai. Kenapa paman dan pemuda pirang di kedai tidak melayani saat ia mampir. Karena sejatinya mereka tidak bisa melihatnya. Dan mimpi buruk itu, ternyata adalah kenyataan yang sedang terjadi di hari dimana Mikasa meninggal.

Mikasa menatap telapak tangannya sendiri, mati-matian Eren menahan air matanya tumpah lagi. Mikasa berjongkok di hadapan nisannya sendiri mencoba menyentuhnya namun urung.

"Jadi.. aku yang sekarang ini hanya roh yang belum kembali ya?"

Mendengarnya, Eren hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan.

"Aku sekarang mengerti kenapa kau sangat terkejut tadi." Mikasa mencoba tersenyum.

Mikasa berdiri dan menghadap Eren lagi.

Menatap pemuda itu dengan air mata yang sudah berlinang sejak tadi.

"Eren, aku sudah meninggal.. Kita sudah tidak bisa lagi bertemu seperti dulu..

Andai..

Andai saja kebersamaan kita berlangsung sedikit lama..Maafkan aku yang harus pergi terlebih dahulu. Maaf karena telah merepotkan mu selama ini,

Maaf.."

Eren mencoba memeluk Mikasa, tapi kali ini tidak bisa, dia menembusnya yang mulai transparan. Eren menggapai dan terus menggapai. Namun sia-sia, Mikasa tetap tak tersentuh. Hati Eren tertohok melihatnya, ini begitu menyakitkan perpisahan yang sangat tidak diinginkan.

"Cukup, dan dengarkan aku Eren..

Terima kasih karena kau mau berteman denganku, terima kasih... Karena kau selalu menghiburku saat kau kehilangan semangat menulis. Ah, aku punya rahasia kecil tentang tulisan yang kali ini ku buat. Kau tau, selama ini kau lah Yang menginspirasiku, Eren jaeger. Terima kasih.."

Seiring angin berhembus Mikasa berubah menjadi serpihan berkilau yang terbang ke udara, dan untuk terakhir kalinya ia tersenyum pada Eren yang berusaha memanggil dengan suara sengau miliknya. Ah , perpisahan seperti ini, dimana pun selalu terasa menyakitkan ya.

_Eren..._

_Selamat tinggal._

End.


End file.
